dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
MAZEWORLD
MAZEWORLD is an earth-like planet once governed by a number of higher beings who ruled from magical houses scattered across the globe. But the ruling deities departed long ago, and their houses have fallen into ruin. The total number of these amazing structures is not known; many are thought to be lost, swept under sand dunes or concealed in dense rain forests. Those that remain in the public eye have been cut off from civilization, ignored and avoided as accursed ground. Even those who succumbed to curiosity found the great doors shut and unmoving. That is, until one day the doors sprang open, and hoards of hellish creatures poured out, slaughtering thousands of innocent people, and sending the rest fleeing for their lives. That day is today. Rules * Armies need to be levied to drive the evil minions back to their mysterious origins. Strong leaders are needed to lead the counter-attack. It is time for the great warriors of the world to come forward and fight. There is little time to waste; each nation must fend for itself, as the fronts of this war are seemingly everywhere. Are you a seasoned general, a valiant knight, or skilled mercenary? Some speak of sorcerers, summoners, and shape-shifters also joining the crusade. Anyone with a useful skill can help. * It is unfortunate that since this war has erupted from the midst of a relatively peaceful epoch, no one person is very powerful or widely skilled. You must decide what your single best skill is, whether it is swordsmanship, archery, casting fireballs, etc. If you survive the first few days, perhaps you will improve your skill and learn additional ones later. Adventures * You must choose your battleground. The most threatened provinces are as follows: Threll (desert), Svedda (mountains), Kelitrops (islands), Sylvega (jungle), Calardun (green hills) Current Outlook 12 ante Halowvest, 644 M.E. The earliest reports from the field show that our basic troops can defeat large numbers of the enemy. However, there is a constant stream of enemy reinforcements issuing from the open doors of the many Accursed Temples. Our superiority in battle will not last against such relentless numbers. Thus, the world's greatest minds are also called upon to figure out how to stem the evil tide. Heroes Tackitus Failangst Arloc, a Threllian young man who wanted to be a warrior, was able to domesticate one of Hadian Mares, and she gave him fire casting abilities, and now she is his battle horse, Arloc is the leader of the Threllian detachment that is searching for Tackitus. His weapon is a flaming-bright torch. Thanks to the fact his horse is one of the strange creatures, he is able to run through the enemy armies with no harm, as they seem to not attack anyone mounting a Hadian mares. Narala, a princess, daughter of the last priestess of the cursed temple of the Sylvega. She is able to cast vines and leaves, and to make vegetable poisons and magical nectars. She is the leading the last resistance corps on Sylvega, made of females, as men have been turned mad by the Lampades. Her weapon is an enchanted bow with poisoned arrows. Her main enemy is the summoner Risalta, who was her best friend until a Thenix replaced her heart, then Risalta summoned the lampades to destroy the region. Narala and Risalta were fighting by casting spells and calling on the forces of Nature since the last report. Ancestry The people of MAZEWORLD are suspicious of anyone who is unsure of their Ancestry. The world has been thrown into chaos, and unaffiliated people should beware of proud citizens looking for scapegoats. Calendar & Reckoning Time To calculate the Date, an old festival-oriented calendar is used. The months are reckoned by the central festival of that month. The days are counted 13 ante (before) or 13 post (after) each festival. Therefore each month has 13 before days, one festival day, and 13 after days, (27 total). There are 13 months in all, accounting for the first 351 days of the year. At the end of each year is a long festival period of 13 days, bringing the total days to 364. As for calculating the year, the traditional method was based on the degradation of minerals in the worlds rivers over the centuries from gold, to silver, to iron, to the current worthless mineral mica. Thus we call this the Mican Epoch (M.E.). Category:MAZEWORLD